Blaine And The Glee Club
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: Blaine has finally had enough of the New Directions treating him like crap. He leaves the Glee club but only ending up running into alot of trouble. Please Review:)


"From what I herd from Kurt, you guys were nice. But you know what ever since I have moved to this school all you have been is unwelcoming. Most of you if not all of you have been threatening me about breaking Kurt's heart, You have been shoving me, giving me dirty looks. I want to be friends with all you guys but you actually frighten me, a lot." Blaine tells the members of the glee club. "I just don't feel welcomed, you don't even talk to me, in a friendly way. So I have decided I'm going to stay out of all your ways. I'm sorry." Blaine finishes, he then gives them all a look and leaves the classroom.

Just as Blaine walks out the door he is met by Mr Schuster. "Blaine, glee club rehearsals." Mr Schue says to him. "I'm sorry." Blaine says to him quickly hiding the tears and walks on. Mr Schuster watches him walk down the hall and then turns into the classroom.

"Wow we have another Rachel Berry" Santana starts. "Shut it! Santana" Rachel snaps back at her.

"Hey!" Mr Schuster shouts. They all turn round and look at Mr Schuster standing in front of them. "Why did Blaine leave?" He asks. "Because he's being a girl sir." Santana continues.

But before Mr Schuster opens his mouth Rachel asks him "Mr Schuster? Are we threatening towards people?"

Mr Schuster stares at them all, "No, not at all… well I don't think so." He tells them starting to get confused. "Why?" He asks.

"Because Mr perfect says we are" Santana replies to him.

"Who?" Mr Schuster asks in confusion.

"Blaine, he thinks were threatening. I take it he hasn't had a run in with the football players yet." Tina then starts.

"Wait, wait. I don't understand, Blaine thinks you threatening?" Mr Schuster asks them.

"Yeah, and we haven't even said anything to him!" Rachel says.

"Well then, maybe that's your problem then. You should talk to him guys, after all he is Kurt's Boyfriend, and he is part of our glee club." Mr Schuster tells them.

"Not any more" Tina says.

"What! Why not?" Mr Schuster asks. "Blaine was a great addition to this club."

"I don't think he likes us." Brittney says.

"Okay… Where's Finn and Kurt?" Mr Shue asks.

"I haven't seen either of them today." Rachel says. "I've texted him but he didn't reply."

Mr Schuster looks at them and sighs. "I'll be right back." And he leaves the room.

Mr Schuster walks down the hall and runs into Finn and Kurt. Finn looks shocked " Sorry Mr Schue, me and Kurt had some family stuff." Kurt smiles at Mr Shue to show him that's everything's okay.

"You haven't seen Blaine have you?" Mr Schue asks them both. "No, is he okay?" Kurt asks with a tone of concern in his voice. "I don't know, he walked out of glee club before I got there." Mr Schuster tells him. "I'll call him" Kurt tells him.

"Mr Shue is it okay if I go onto glee club." Finn asks.

"Yeah go on, see if you can find out anything. They wont tell me much, I know they are hiding something." Mr Schuster says to him. Finn smiles at him and walks away.

Mr Shue turns round to Kurt who has his phone up to his ear.

"_Blaine, Blaine. Where are you?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Will you come and meet me?"_

"_I'm with Mr Schuster."_

"_Okay I'll see you in a minute"_

"_Bye Love you." _

"_He is in the auditorium, I have to go meet him. I'll try and get him to come to glee club." Kurt says to him._

"_Okay Kurt, just make sure he's alright because he seemed a bit distressed when I seen him last." Mr Shuster says to him. Kurt then turns round and runs off towards the auditorium._

"_Blaine?" Kurt calls out. He walks down the steps towards the stage. _

"Look there's gay boy number two." a voice came from beyond the stage. After a moment Rick walks out. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asks him cheekily.

"Well I was bored and thought I saw your gimpy boyfriend come in here, so we followed him, Perfect person to beat up." Rick tells him with humour.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt shouts at him.

Two more hockey players walk out from backstage. They start walking towards to Kurt, he starts to retreat back up the steps not taking his eyes off these two jocks, but he was stopped by someone standing behind him. They grabbed his arms, and he started to struggle. "What you going to do, you cant do anything to me that I haven't been through already." Kurt shouts at them, still trying to struggle away. Next thing Kurt feels is a smack across his face, he shouts out in pain and falls a little.

"No!" he hears someone shout. Kurt looks up and sees Blaine, he is being held by another jock. He has blood running down the side of his head.

"Blaine! Are you okay?" Kurt shouts up to him. But Kurt gets hit again in the stomach. He once again falls, he tries to hold back the cries, he wasn't going to give these people any enjoyment out of this. Kurt gasps a few times before getting back up again.

He hears Blaine cry out and then him falling to the floor, "Blaine!" Kurt squeals. Kurt looks up and sees Blaine lying on the floor whimpering. Kurt tries to get to him but he is held back by the jock, Kurt now tries to hit the guy but misses. He is thrown down on the step and is kicked in the stomach.

Kurt looks up towards Blaine, Rick grabs him by the curls and pulls him up. The jock now hits him twice this time. He hits Blaine in the stomach and then across the face.

"Kurt's been gone for a while Mr Shue" Finn points out to Mr Schuster. "Yeah he went to get Blaine in the auditorium." Mr Schue tells him. "It shouldn't take that long though, its been like half an hour" Finn says. Well we are going to the auditorium now anyway so we will meet them there." Mr Schuster points out to him.

Mr Schue and Finn walks out of the classroom and the rest follow. "Finn? Did you find out why Blaine left." Mr Shue asks.

"No, sir. Sorry." Finn replies. Mr Shue then stops and turns round to the rest of the club, "Okay guys, tell me the truth. Why did Blaine leave the Club."

They all stood there and looked at each other awkwardly, "Well?" Mr Schuster questions. Rachel was just about to open her mouth when they all hear a Cry. Mr Schuster turns round and looks at Finn, they both run towards the source of the sound.

"Hey!" Kurt hears a voice coming from behind him. 'Its Finn!' he thinks. But there seems to be more voices. Kurt cant move he's in too much pain to look up to see who is coming. The Hockey players realise who is there and they run off. Kurt tries and gets off the ground, and is helped by Finn. "Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay?" Mr Schue's voice came towards him. Kurt pushes away from both of them, and stumbles toward the stage.

There lying on the middle of the stage was his boyfriend, he was as white as a ghost and half his face was covered in blood. Rachel, Quinn and Tina were beside him, His eyes were closed. Quinn had her hand on his forehead and then ran it down the side of his face that wasn't covered in blood. "No" Kurt whimpered. Kurt knelt down beside him, "Blaine?" Kurt asks. But he got no reply from his boyfriend.

"Blaine come on wake up." Kurt cries as he grabs Blaine's hands and holds it to his heart. "Blaine." Kurt whispers when he doesn't get a reply.

He can see that his boyfriend is in a lot of pain because every time he breathes he whimpers quietly. Kurt had become totally unaware of what was happening around him, he couldn't stop staring at his unconscious boyfriend. He wipes the tears off Blaine's face while pulling him up to his chest, so he was cradling him.

"Blaine, your going to be alright." Kurt sobs as his realises Blaine is still unresponsive.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
